Späte Rache
by Die Kittys
Summary: Harry, du bist ein Mörder." Harry schluchzte und krümmte sich. "Doch weine nicht... wir sind doch alle Mörder..." Ein hohes kaltes Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Der Besitzer der Stimme schien sich überall zu befinden...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Nix außer dem Plot ist unser und Geld gibt's erst recht keins... just for fun eben

A/N: Das hier ist der Versuch einer Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Autoren Berendis und Oriona. Vielleicht kennt uns ja wer? Jedenfalls wünschen wir euch viel Spaß mit diesem Ding hier #löl# vielleicht kriegen wir ja n Review? #g#

**Späte Rache**

**Prolog**

Das blaue Fackellicht warf lange Schatten auf den silbrigen Boden, der zu pulsieren schien. Überall dort, wo der Lichtstrahl der Fackeln niederging, schien der Boden heller zu leuchten. Durch den runden Raum drangen gedämpfte Stimmen, die von den vermummten Gestalten zu kommen schienen. Man konnte die Gesichter der zahlreichen Gestalten nicht erkennen, die in eine blaue Robe gehüllt waren. Dort, wo sie standen, leuchtete der Boden ebenfalls und so war der Raum von einem sanften Licht erfüllt.

"RUHE!", rief eine männliche Stimme, die recht gefährlich klang. Sie kam von einer Gestalt her, die auf einem Stein stand, der ebenfalls pulsierte. Sofort verstummten die anderen und sie wandten ihre versteckten Gesichter dem auf dem Podest stehenden Mann zu.

"Die Lage ist ernst", begann der Mann mit tiefer Stimme. Einige nickten zustimmend. "Man hat uns entdeckt und wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie auch diese Räume entdecken..." Wie ein zustimmendes Gemurmel.

"Was schlagt Ihr vor, Herr?" Der Mann auf dem Stein verschränkte die Arme.

"Wir können nur eins tun: Wir müssen sie von hier weglocken, selbst wenn wir alle sterben sollten..." Diesmal war das Gemurmel weniger zustimmend. Viele wichen einen Schritt zurück, als ob der Herr dieser Gruppe sie angeschrieen hätte.

"Ihr wisst alle, dass das unsere einzige Chance ist!" Das Gemurmel wurde lauter. Empörung kam auf.

"Herr", sagte eine der Gestalten, der Stimme nach eine Frau, "wo wollt Ihr uns denn hinführen? Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem wir sicherer wären als hier!" Der Mann auf dem Podest wandte sein maskiertes Gesicht der Frau zu.

"Habt Ihr einen anderen Vorschlag?" Seine Stimme war schneidend und die Frau zuckte jäh zusammen. Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert bis sie schließlich mühsam den Kopf schüttelte. Der Mann sah wieder in die Runde. Die vermummten Gestalten verhielten sich nun auffällig still. Jeder in dem Raum wusste um die Macht ihres Herrn und jeder fürchtete sie.

Dieser stieg vom Podest und lief nun durch die Menge - es schien, als würde er jeden genau mustern. "Sie dürfen niemals unser Wissen finden, denn sie würden es missbrauchen!", sagte der Mann energisch. Er blieb auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stehen und wirbelte mit wehender Robe herum. "Kämpft oder sterbt!", rief er gebieterisch. "Wir sind besser, als die da oben, wir sind stärker und intelligenter!" Die anderen ließen sich von seiner Rede mitreißen und sagten keinen Ton. "Wir werden sie besiegen! Und dann haben wir Frieden!" Er machte eine kurze Pause und musterte noch einmal jeden. "Lasst uns den Krieg beginnen!", rief er aus und diesmal stimmte ihm jeder zu...


	2. 1 Lichtgestalten

Disclaimer: Nix außer dem Plot ist unser und Geld gibt's erst recht keins... just for fun eben

**Kapitel 1  
Lichtgestalten**

Harry Potter saß stumm im Fond des Wagens von Onkel Vernon und starrte abwesend zum Fenster hinaus. Sein siebtes und letztes Schuljahr kam auf ihn zu und er sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach Hogwarts und wollte nichts mehr als von den Dursleys wegkommen. Andererseits wollte er nicht ständig wieder an die vielen Opfer erinnert werden, die der Krieg gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser schon gefordert hatte. Und er wollte nicht täglich von Hermine zu hören bekommen, dass er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen sollte...

"Schließlich ist Voldemort immer noch hinter dir her!" Ihre Stimme klang äußerst lebhaft in seinem Kopf. Es war letztes Jahr schon so gewesen, obwohl er Voldemort da nicht begegnet war. Aber es war dennoch ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der Dunkle Lord fieberhaft versuchte, ihn, Harry, in die Finger zu bekommen.

Doch er verspürte keine Lust mehr auf das große Lernen. An seine Ferien mochte er erst gar nicht denken. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem unscheinbaren jedoch gelben Stein, der in seiner Hosentasche steckte. Erinnerungen an das Ereignis in den Ferien keimten auf. Ein Ereignis, das ihn total verändert hatte... schnell verschloss er diesen Gedanken. Er durfte nicht daran denken! Vernon Dursley bremste abrupt ab, so das Harry die Luft durch den Gurt abgedrückt wurde. Vernons Gesicht wurde aschfahl.

Harry riss energisch den Gurt aus der Halterung und rief: "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!!" Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Seit dem Ereignis geriet er oft in Rage und dadurch hatte er sich auch den Respekt der Dursleys eingeheimst.

"Junge...", wollte Vernon bellen, doch Harry riss die Tür auf, stürmte zum Kofferraum und holte seine Schulsachen heraus. Knallend flog der Kofferraum zu.

Ohne seinen Onkel noch eines Blickes zu würdigen schnappte sich Harry seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, die ob dem unsanften Herumschaukeln wütend kreischte. Harry funkelte seine Eule an und fauchte: "Kannst du nicht deinen Schnabel halten?" Hedwig schien jedoch nicht daran zu denken und Harry hob genervt seinen Zauberstab. "Silencio", murmelte er und das Kreischen erstarb. Ein weiterer Zauberspruch brachte das Gewicht seines Koffers auf ein erträgliches Mass. Harry beachtete die erstaunten Blicke der Muggel nicht, als er sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhofsgebäude machte, das nicht mehr weit entfernt war. In ihm kochte der Zorn. Konnte dieser Muggel denn nicht aufpassen, wo er mit seinem Wagen hinfuhr? Beinahe hätte er sich alle Rippen gebrochen... und das letzte was er wollte war schon bevor das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte im Krankenflügel zu landen.

Noch bevor er in der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn verschwand, hörte er das vertraute "Ploppen" von apparierenden Zauberern. Einer rief nach ihm, doch er achtete nicht auf sie. Sollten sie sich doch um die Muggel kümmern! Ihn störte gar nichts mehr! Hätten sie ihn nicht zu den Dursleys gesteckt, dann... oh nein, er dachte jetzt nicht daran! Innerlich rief er sich zur Ordnung, als die scharlachrote Dampflok vor ihm pfeifend Dampf ausstieß.

Rempelnd schob er sich durch schnatternde Schüler und Eltern, ohne sich auch nur um zu sehen. Viele sahen ihn verwundert an, musterten ihn misstrauisch oder suchten, wie die Erstklässer zum Beispiel, nach seiner Narbe. Harry hasste das! Er hasste überhaupt in letzter Zeit alles.

Er erstürmte mit dem Koffer den Zug, als wäre es eine mit Rittern bewachte Burg und drängelte sich zu einem freien Abteil durch. Viele schrieen empört auf, doch er achtete sie nicht. Er ließ sich im Abteil fallen und verschränkte die Arme, und starrte Hedwig an. Kurz darauf bekam er Mitleid mit ihr.

Wieder zückte er den Zauberstab und murmelte den Gegenfluch des "Silencio". Hedwig ließ ein entrüstetes Kreischen hören und drehte demonstrativ den Kopf weg. Harry seufzte leise und wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zu dem gelben Stein in seiner Hosentasche. Er war glatt geschliffen und strahlte nachts in einem unheimlichen Licht. Harry wusste nicht, was das für ein Stein war, aber es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Er hatte einfach ein gutes Gefühl, wenn er den Stein bei sich trug... obwohl die Umstände, durch die er an ihn gelangt war... 'Nein!', rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, 'nicht schon wieder!' Obwohl er sich eigentlich geschworen hatte, dieses Ereignis im hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnis zu verschließen tauchten die Bilder immer wieder auf. Aber Harry wollte sich nicht erinnern!

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Harry ließ abrupt den Stein los. Ein blondes Mädchen mit großen Kulleraugen steckte den Kopf in das Abteil.

"Ist hier... ah, hallo Harry, ist hier..." Sie verstummte aber abermals und sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick lange an. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, als sie Harry musterte und dieser fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl. "Hör auf so zu starren!", rief er energisch, obwohl er das gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Schnell wandte er den Blick von ihr ab. Luna Lovegood setzte sich einfach zu ihm gegenüber auf die Bank und stellte den Koffer an den Rand. Harry spürte deutlich ihre fragenden Blicke, doch er sagte nichts.

Er fragte sich, warum sie ihn so angestarrt hatte. Hatte er was an der Nase? Er zuckte die Schultern und starrte nach draußen in die Menschenmenge, die sich langsam aber sicher lichtete. Bald war es elf Uhr. Sein Blick glitt zu der Absperrung, durch die in diesem Moment vier rothaarige Gestalten gerannt kamen, gefolgt von einer fünften mit buschigem braunem Haar. Harry wandte den Blick ab und hoffte, die Weasleys und Hermine würden nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich zu ihm ins Abteil zu setzen. Luna reichte vollkommen aus... aber schon im nächsten Moment ging abermals die Abteiltür auf und ein keuchender Ron, gefolgt von einer ebenso atemlosen Ginny, trat ein.

Er grinste Harry an und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Na Kumpel, schöne Ferien gehabt?" Harry brummte etwas undefinierbares und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Er spürte die Blicke von Ron stechend auf sich, doch er sagte nichts, was die Situation hätte bessern können.

"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Ron. Wieder keine richtige Antwort. Ron sah fragend zu Ginny und Luna, die wieder hinter dem Klitterer verschwunden war. Jedoch sah sie manchmal unauffällig über die Zeitschrift hinweg und musterte Harry mit ihren großen Augen. Dieser bemerkte das sehr wohl und fühlte sich mehr denn je genervt.

"Ron, wir müssen... oh, hallo Harry!" Hermine war ebenso atemlos wie die Weasleys in dem Abteil angekommen.

"Hallo", brummte Harry ohne sich um zu drehen. Hermine sah Harry verwirrt an. "Wir.. äh müssen... zur Vertrauensschülerabteilung", stotterte sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Ron nickte stumm. Er stand auf und schob seine Freundin, einen letzten Blick auf Harry werfend aus dem Abteil.

"Harry! Was ist los?" Er ignorierte Ginny, deren Blicke nun auch auf ihm lagen. Konnten sie ihn denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? "Harry!" Es reichte. Es reichte definitiv. Schnell stand er auf und verließ das Abteil, immer bemüht, Ginnys und Lunas Stimmen zu überhören.

Wütend stapfte er den Gang entlang und hielt auch nicht an, als er Seamus Finnigan nach ihm rufen hörte. Er wusste nicht, wo er eigentlich hinwollte - Hauptsache weg von seinen Freunden, die ihm sicherlich den letzten Nerv ausreißen würden, bliebe er länger mit ihnen in einem Abteil.

"Sieh an, sieh an, Potty. Streifst du auf den Gängen herum? Ich könnte dir Punkte abziehen..." Harry starrte einen Moment lang in das Gesicht des blonden Slytherins vor ihm, bevor er mit einer raschen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab zog.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du das tun wirst, Malfoy!" Harry legte soviel Verachtung wie möglich in seine Worte und funkelte seinen Gegenüber an, der nun leicht blass um die Nase wurde.

"Damit kommst du nicht durch, Potter", antwortete Malfoy schließlich in seinem gewohnt schleppenden Tonfall, doch das hämische Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Harry schnaubte.

"Glaubst du, das interessiert mich? Lass mich durch!", fauchte er und machte einen Schritt auf den blonden Slytherin zu. Dieser wich etwas zurück, denn er war unbewaffnet und Harry ließ ihm keine Chance an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen.

"Potter..."

"Geh weg!" Malfoy verschwand in einem Abteil zu seiner Linken. Harry warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf, doch sein Lieblingsfeind Nummer zwei kam nicht wieder hinaus. "Angsthase", murmelte er verächtlich und ging - nicht ohne sie stetig zu beobachten - an der Abteiltür vorbei.

Zum Stehen kam er erst vor einer winzigen Tür, hinter welcher sich eine Besenkammer befand. Dort schlüpfte er hinein und schloss sich, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ein. Hier würde ihn niemand für den Rest der Zugfahrt finden und so sollte es auch bleiben.

* * *

Luna Lovegood starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf Harrys leeren Platz. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte das kommen sehen.

"Was ist denn mit Harry los?", fragte Ginny, die neben ihr saß. "Er kommt mir so verändert vor... er hat mir sogar richtig Angst gemacht."

"Vielleicht braucht er einfach nur seine Ruhe", murmelte Luna, die wieder hinter dem Klitterer verschwand. Aber auch sie fragte sich, was denn plötzlich mit Harry los war und warum er sich so komisch benahm. Vor allem war ihr vorhin etwas aufgefallen. Sie konnte Auren sehen und Harrys hatte ihr vorhin fast die Augen geblendet. Warum war das so? Diese Frage konnte sie sich nicht beantworten. Harrys Aura hatte sowieso immer eine eigentümliche Farbe gehabt doch jetzt fiel ihr das erst richtig auf. Sie glänzte silbern und ein leichter Goldschimmer stach hervor. Recht ungewöhnlich für jemanden, der zornig war, denn dessen Auren färbten sich dann in ein aggressives Rot.

Luna seufzte und blätterte weiter. Jedoch las sie keinen einzigen Absatz, denn ihre Augen bewegten sich nicht.

"Luna?", fragte plötzlich Ginnys Stimme. "Bist du noch da?"

"Also sehen kannst du mich noch", sagte sie unabsichtlich sarkastisch. "Demnach bin ich noch da." Ginny schwieg für ein paar Sekunden und sah Luna nur verwirrt an. Dann sagte sie:

"Also irgendwie benehmt ihr euch heut alle komisch!"

"Schon möglich", murmelte Luna und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Harrys Aura. Warum bei allen schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern war sie plötzlich so strahlend hell? Eine plausible Antwort kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, und so vergrub sie sich kopfschüttelnd wieder in ihrem äußerst interessanten Artikel über fahlgesichtige Mondgeister. So recht konnte sie sich allerdings nicht konzentrieren und mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie den Klitterer sinken. Stumm sah sie aus dem Fenster auf die vorüberziehende Landschaft und wünschte sich nach Hogwarts.

* * *

Die große Halle wurde vom hellen Licht hunderter Kerzen erhellt und das Geschnatter der ankommenden Schüler erfüllte sie wie jedes Jahr. Harry starrte missmutig an die Decke, die das Ebenbild des funkelnden Sternhimmels draußen war.

Er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde. Vorhin hatte er sie kalt abgewiesen, als sie fragten, was den los sei. Er wollte nicht mit ihnen reden... er war es nicht wert, überhaupt Freunde zu haben... Dumbledore erhob sich und Harry warf ihn kurz den hasserfülltesten Blick zu, der wohl Voldemort alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Der Direktor sah ihn nur kurz traurig über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an und richtete dann seine Rede an alle Schüler.

Harry hörte nicht zu. Gedankenverloren kratzte er am Holztisch herum und betrachtete sich dann gelangweilt seine Fingernägel. Seine gesamte Haltung drückte große Desinteresse aus. Er tat so, als würde er das Tuscheln Hermines, Rons und Ginnys nicht bemerken, auch wenn er fast jedes Wort vernahm.

"... benimmt sich fast wie Malfoy...", hauchte Ron gerade, woraufhin Hermine weinerlich antwortete: "Sag so was nicht!"

Harry lächelte zynisch. Er wurde also mit Malfoy verglichen... was ein Kompliment. Obwohl, so abwegig war es nicht. Nein, überhaupt nicht... er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Warum ließen sich diese dreimal verfluchten Erinnerungen nicht einfach wegschließen? Bei anderem hatte das schließlich auch funktioniert...

'Nein, hat es nicht', zischte eine bösartige Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Sirius hast du nie vergessen... Cedric und all die anderen auch nicht. Du kannst nicht vergessen!' Harry wünschte sich inständig, das Abendessen wäre vorbei und er könnte sich im Schlafsaal in seinem Bett verkriechen. Obwohl nachts die Alpträume kamen. Träume von Leben und Tod, von Blut und Verzweiflung. Träume, die ihn schreiend aufwachen und nicht wieder Ruhe finden ließen... kein Wunder sah er aus wie der nächstbeste Vampir. Aber eigentlich kümmerte ihn das nicht im Geringsten.

Als endlich die Auswahl und die zweite Rede Dumbledores vorüber war, erschien das Essen, doch auch dazu verspürte Harry keine Lust. Fast feindsinnig starrte er die Hühnerkeule an und verwünschte mehr denn je, dass er kein Vertrauensschüler war, denn als dieser würde er das Passwort wissen, um in den Turm zu gelangen. Wegen all seinen Verwünschungen und Hassgedanken, bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass nicht nur die Gryffindors beobachteten...

* * *

Blaise Zabini saß wie erstarrt auf seinen Platz. Was zum Henker war denn mit Potter passiert? Wieso strahlte der auf einmal als würde der Lumoszauber von ihm ausgehen? Und warum bemerkte das kein anderer? Vorhin hatte er Malfoy darauf angesprochen. Der hatte ihn angewidert angesehen und gefragt, ob er in den Ferien einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekomme hätte.

Daraufhin hatte Blaise das Thema nicht mehr angeschnitten, da Draco heute ohnehin noch schlechter auf Potter zu sprechen war als sonst. Vielleicht eine Begegnung im Zug, bei der der Blonde den kürzeren gezogen hatte. Blaise grinste vor sich hin, warf aber immer wieder Blicke zum Gryffindortisch. Das Leuchten ging nicht weg... verflucht, hatte er was an den Augen? Vielleicht sollte er mal Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen, obwohl er den Krankenflügel sonst so gut wie immer mied. Er mochte diesen Teil der Schule nicht, definitiv nicht.

Er war froh, als das Essen vorbei war und suchte sich schnellstmöglich einen Weg durch die drängelnde Schülermenge. Vor ihm leuchtete plötzlich ein intensives Licht auf und nachdem seine geblendeten Augen sich erholt hatten erkannte er Potter, der sich mit Wiesel und Schlammblut krachte.

"DAS GEHT DICH NICHTS AN!", hörte er Potter brüllen.

"DU SPINNST DOCH VÖLLIG!", schrie das Wiesel zurück. "SIND WIR ETWAS ZU FEIN FÜR DICH?!" Das Schlammblut schluchzte markenerschütternd. Blaise verzog das Gesicht.

"Du verstehst eh nicht, Ron!", zischte Potter. "Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, ja?" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und bahnte sich fluchend den Weg durch die Schülermenge. Weasley sah ihn mit offenem Munde hinterher. Blaise grinste nicht wie immer, sondern hob nur eine Braue. Das er sich gleich so verändern musste... er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum auf. Ihm fiel ein, dass er vielleicht doch wusste, warum Potter so "leuchtete"...

* * *

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, schmiss sich Harry auf sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und belegte diese mit dem Stummzauber.

Er hasste es, wenn Ron und Hermine so aufdringlich waren. Warum akzeptierten sie nicht einfach, dass er nicht immer nur mit den beiden herumsitzen und sich ihre belanglosen Gespräche anhören wollte? Warum akzeptierten sie nicht, dass er sich verändert hatte? Seufzend, aber nicht im Mindesten weniger wütend als zuvor nahm er sich seine mittlerweile recht abgegriffene Ausgabe von 'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' hervor und versuchte sich auf das Geschriebene zu konzentrieren. Allerdings fiel ihm das ziemlich schwer und schließlich pfefferte er das Buch durch seine Vorhänge hindurch quer durch den Schlafsaal.

Langsam zog er den gelben Stein aus seiner Hosentasche und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Es schien, als würden im Inneren des Kristalls dunkle Schatten wabern... stirnrunzelnd sah er

genauer hin, entdeckte jedoch nichts mehr.

Seufzend steckte er ihn wieder ein und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. Bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte sich um zu ziehen, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er schlief ein.

* * *

_Leere kalte Augen... _

_"Nein!"_

_Schlaffe leblose Hände. _

_"NEIN!"_

_"Sie sind alle tot, Harry... es ist ganz alleine deine Schuld..." _

_Eine kalte, doch energische Stimme._

_"NEIN!" Harry ging mit Tränen in den Augen auf den schwarzen Boden nieder. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz... nur sah er ständig entstellte Leichen vor seinem Gesicht auftauchten. _

_"Harry, du bist ein Mörder." Harry schluchzte und krümmte sich. "Doch weine nicht... wir sind doch alle Mörder..." Ein hohes kaltes Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Der Besitzer der Stimme schien sich überall zu befinden. Harry rollte sich zusammen. _

_"Mörder!", kreischte es immer wieder in seinem Kopf. "Mörder!"_

* * *

Harry fuhr schweißgebadet aus seinem Traum hoch und schrie. Keuchend sah er sich um. Schon wieder ein Traum von Sirius und den anderen...

Immer wieder, beinahe jede Nacht, sah er diese Bilder vor sich... Bilder, die ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieben, Bilder, die ihm den Schlaf nahmen und ihn aggressiv und reizbar machten. Bilder, die ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachten, jedes Mal wenn er sie sah rückte der Abgrund ein Stück näher... schaudernd wickelte er sich in seine Decke. Er fror erbärmlich, obwohl es im Schlafsaal bestimmt nicht kalt war. Er starrte an die Decke und unweigerlich tauchte das eben Gesehene wieder vor ihm auf. Verzweifelt warf er sich herum und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Kissen. Doch es blieb alles da... immer wieder spielte es sich vor seinen Augen ab, wie eine Szene aus einem Muggelfilm, die immer und immer wieder zurückgespult wurde. Und die ganze Zeit schrie es in seinem Kopf:

_MÖRDER!!!_

Letztendlich fand er keinen Schlaf und fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen, als hätte ihn ein Zug überrollt.

Schon relativ früh stand er auf und tapste ins Bad, still und heimlich, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Dort begrüßte ihn ein ausgemergeltes Gespenst im Spiegel.

"Du solltest mehr essen", murmelte der Spiegel, doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht und griff zur Zahnbürste.

Nach der täglichen Morgenwäsche stieg Harry die Treppen herab. Er sah auch nicht ein wenig besser aus und er fühlte sich auch nicht so. Da ihn niemand sah, ließ er die Schultern hängen, da ihm für das aufrechte Gehen die Kraft fehlte.

"Na Potter? So allein?" Sofort raffte sich Harry in die Höhe und wirbelte erstaunlich schnell herum.

"Halt die Klappe, Zabini!", zischte er giftig. Zabini grinste und zeigte seine blitzenden Zähne. Harry blinzelte etwas. Hatte Blaise schon immer geleuchtet?

"Seit wann bist du eigentlich unter die Schreckgestalten der dunklen Seite gegangen?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin interessiert und warf einen abfälligen Blick auf Harry. Dieser war versucht seinem Gegenüber an die Gurgel zu gehen und ihn eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes sterben zu lassen. Nur mühsam beherrschte er sich und rauschte mit einem

"Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Mist, Zabini!" in Richtung Halle davon. Den nachdenklichen Blick des anderen bemerkte er nicht. Wen scherte es, ob dieser Slytherin leuchtete? Wahrscheinlich irgend ein fehlgeschlagener Zauber... ja, das musste es sein. Missmutig ließ Harry sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und wie schon am Abend zuvor starrte er die Speisen mehr als unfreundlich an. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass er dringend etwas essen sollte - nur Hunger hatte er keinen. Aber es war ja auch egal...

Um nicht wieder Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, nahm er sich etwas von dem Müsli, doch darin rührte er solange herum, bis es durch die Milch glibberig und ungenießbar wurde. Er tippte kurz mit den Zauberstab dagegen und die widerliche Masse verschwand.

Kaum hatte er das getan, ging die Tür auf und einige Schüler kamen herein getröpfelt. Unter ihnen auch Luna Lovegood... Harry wischte sich die Augen. Warum hatte er nicht schon im Zug bemerkt, dass auch sie wie Zabini leuchtete, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so stark. Die Antwort folgte gleich auf dem Fuße: Er hatte nicht richtig hingesehen! Harry stand abrupt auf, als nach Luna auch seine Freunde folgten. Ohne ein Wort des Grußes ging er an ihnen vorbei, doch auch sie gaben sich nicht die geringste Mühe ihn zu grüßen.

* * *

Zaubertränke... mit den Slytherins. Harry fragte sich überhaupt, warum er dieses Fach noch belegte. Er wollte im sechsten Schuljahr Auror werden und musste deshalb dieses Fach belegen. Doch jetzt?

Er hatte längst jede Zukunftspläne aufgegeben, denn er sah keine Zukunft für sich. Alles, wofür er gut war, war... leise vor sich hinfluchend schüttelte er den Kopf und bekam dafür von Snape fünf Punkte abgezogen. Es war ihm egal. Sollte die alte Fledermaus doch denken was er wollte.

Unkonzentriert rührte er in seinem Kessel herum, dessen Inhalt eine seltsam grellgelbe Farbe hatte, obwohl das Gebräu eigentlich blau sein sollte.

"Mister Potter!", fauchte da auch schon der Zaubertränkemeister. "Was glauben Sie, was dieser Trank für eine Farbe haben sollte?"

"Blau?", antwortete Harry unberührt und starrte betont desinteressiert auf die Tischplatte vor ihm.

"Genau, Potter, blau", Snapes Stimme hatte inzwischen eine gefährlich ruhige Tonlage angenommen, "und wenn dieser Trank bis zum Ende der Stunde nicht ebendiese Farbe angenommen hat werde ich Ihnen fünfzig Punkte abziehen und Sie werden jeden Abend der nächsten zwei Wochen kesselputzend in diesem Schulzimmer verbringen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Harry sah Snape zornig an und verbiss sich einen bösartigen Kommentar. Zum Glück sagte der Zaubertrankmeister nichts weiter und glitt still und leise, so wie er es immer tat, weiter. Harry jedoch gab sich auch nicht sonderlich Mühe den Trank in seine ursprüngliche Farbe umzuwandeln. Erstens spürte er ganz deutlich die Blicke eines gewissen Slytherins, der ihn heut morgen schon über den Weg gelaufen war, in seinem Nacken und zweitens wollte er auch keinen perfekten Trank hinbekommen.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte sein Trank eine schleimige schmutzige grüne Farbe angenommen.

"So, Potter", begann Snape mit einer gefährlichen Ruhe in der Stimme. "Das wären dann fünfzig Punkte Abzug und Kesselputzen! Heut Abend! Um acht! Hier! In meinem Büro!" Wütend rauschte die Fledermaus weiter. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während die anderen Gryffindors ihm empörte Blicke zuwarfen. Er würde nicht zur Serapharbeit erscheinen - er würde sich eher Zabini vornehmen, denn er hasste es angestarrt zu werden.


End file.
